Lilly Eyed Eileen
by TryLuncy
Summary: REPOSTED - some changes to this story I started a few weeks back which needed a repost as well as a rename. Eileen is kidnapped and escapes to tortuga, only to be kidnapped again for possessing a very valuable trinket. Please let me know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

It was three weeks into the journey when Eileen could finally go aloft. She had not been on a ship since she was twelve, four years prior, and her body was not accustomed to the motion of the ship. She spent the first three weeks below deck, hardly seeing more than a beam of sunlight in a day. However, being below deck was not much better in the way of keeping one's lunch down. If she was above deck she got sick because of the motion of the ship and if she was below deck she frequently got sick because of the smell. After three weeks, to the day, she was relieved when her venture topside was successful.  
  
It was a lonely journey. The first three weeks were basically in solitude, with only her mother, Jacqueline, for company, she hardly had too much good conversation. And with all the other passengers in perfect health, she was often left alone.  
  
Jacqueline would not dare go above; save for a few minutes at a time for fresh air, she was too contained and fearful. And seeing as she was the only other female on board, Eileen had to keep to Patrick if she didn't want to be hassled by the crew. Though Patrick was hardly her idea of good company. Patrick had married her mother just three months before, and though he was a kind and respectable gentleman, he was almost too ridged for Eileen to enjoy spending time with him. Patrick was an extremely rich English gentleman who had fallen in love with Jacqueline and married her. He then very quickly decided to move the three of them from Padua, Spain to the most profitable English settlement in the Americas, Port Royal.  
  
The whole thing had come about fairly quickly. The marriage had been only five months after she had met Patrick Delcairn, and only three years after her father died. The move had been decided six months after the marriage and they took only one month to pack.  
  
Eileen gazed at the horizon, resting her head on the rail, and wondered how so much change had happened so fast. She had been young and naïve, and taken everything for granted. She never thought her father might leave her, she adored him above anyone else, he was the love of her life and although of course he was in love with Jacqueline, Eileen was his too. She still thought about him everyday, thought it had been almost four years. His death was not something she talked about. Her mother and her had moved to Spain to live with Eileen's aunt, Jacqueline's only living relative. It was in Padua, Spain that Jacqueline met Patrick.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't like Patrick, he was very polite and nice, just that polite and nice were not what Eileen generally cared about. She was drawn to a more playful lifestyle.  
  
She stood by the edge of the boat and watched Patrick talking with a crew member, "He is so proper." She thought. Though, he did continuously kept and eye on her, it was thoughtful and she was glad he cared about her.  
  
"Eileen, I would like to introduce you to someone." Patrick said the next day strolling over to where she was settled at the railing. A striking young gentleman accompanied him. "This is Christopher Wiggins. He is about your age I think." Christopher nodded. "Christopher's family lives in Port Royal, he has been in England for a year on business and is now making the trip home."  
  
"It is nice to meet you."  
  
"Same to you." He took her hand and kissed it politely. A rather awkward and dry conversation ensued. Eileen excused herself an hour later and went below. She was annoyed at the dull conversations she had just endured but something about Christopher intrigued her. He had deep-set eyes that told a story without words. They were wise beyond his years. Eileen wanted to know more about him.  
  
"My father was a pirate." He said to her one day almost two months later, as they sat on deck. He bit into an apple, "Bloody good one, as far as I've heard."  
  
"I pirate? Really?"  
  
"His ship was sunk when I was around eight years old. He was never around when I was younger, I suspect that he got my mum pregnant and took off. She told the town that he had died back before I was born, but he sent us stuff my whole growing up. We found out that he really died, when I was eight. Mum thinks that he was attacked by other pirates."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"S'not that bad. I was used to not having him around."  
  
Throughout the two months since their first meeting, Eileen and Christopher grew fairly close, being the only two people their age, and stuck on a ship for three months. He was a good console. He was charming and very handsome. His dark eyes and square jaw, were beautiful and Eileen couldn't help thinking about him in the dark as she lay in bed. She had a gut feeling whenever she saw him. It was so hard for her to remain proper.  
  
"Mother? What was it like when you fell in love with Da'?" Eileen asked one evening as they lay on their pallets. There were no beds, save for the captain's quarters but the captain had ordered straw pallets aboard for Eileen and her mother to sleep on.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She teased a bit. Eileen was physically, almost identical to her mother, with their silky dark brown hair that draped to the small of their backs and their beautiful olive colored skin. They both had very tiny frames, yet their bodies were surprisingly resilient. The only think markedly different was Eileen's eyes; hers were a deep, clear blue, while her mother's were a chestnut brown.  
  
"What did it feel like? Inside."  
  
"I still am not sure what you are asking?" Though emotionally and mentally, Eileen was not at all like her mother. Her mother was raised that women are meant to get married and have a home. They marry someone rich and then support their husbands and raise their children. She was passive and very neglectful if left to herself for too long.  
  
"Well, how about when did you first realize that you loved him?" Eileen asked a question her mother could understand. Emotions weren't Jacqueline's strong suit.  
  
"That?" Her mother got a very far off and longing look in her eye. "That would be the first time he ever called my his 'Spanish Princess'."  
  
"That's what he called me." Eileen said.  
  
"Before you came along I was his 'Spanish Princess'." No scorn or resentment came with that statement, just a sigh filled with yearning. "We had been courting for nearly three months and he showed up at my house one day to take me on a picnic, when I walked out of the house he took my arm and whispered in my ear, 'You are my Spanish Princess.'" Eileen lay on her straw mat and thought of Christopher as she fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

Eileen's 19th birthday took place a week before their arrival in Port Royal. It wasn't much of a celebration but at least the passengers of the ship recognized it. Her mother took her aside after the more elaborate than normal supper. "This is for you." She held out a small black box. Eileen took it.  
  
Inside was a beautiful blue pendant necklace. The pendant was silver with a large blue stone in the center. It was surrounded by very ornate silver work and hung on a thick silver chain. "Oh, it's beautiful Mother."  
  
"It was your father's. He meant it for you but never had a chance to give it too you. He was going to give it to you on your eighteen birthday, and unfortunately I was too preoccupied to remember to give it to you then." Eileen slipped it around her neck and admired it.  
  
"That's beautiful." Christopher said to her.  
  
"It is from my father." Despite Christopher's openness about his father, Eileen had told him hardly anything about hers. He knew that Patrick wasn't her real father, but beyond that he only knew what he picked up through conversation.  
  
Christopher lay down on deck to stare at the stars. He slept up on deck for most of the trip, using his coat as a blanket. The stars seemed to look more beautiful with each passing day. Each star seemed to wink at him as he drifted off to sleep. His dream that night was about Eileen. She was a Spanish princess and he was had come to court her.  
  
"Eileen, last night I had a dream about you."  
  
"Did you now?" It was morning and Christopher and her sat eating what seemed the be the best apples they could find, which were the only ones left without too many rotten spots or that weren't half eaten by rats.  
  
"Yes. I had a dream you were a Spanish princess." Eileen's eyes widened.  
  
"A Spanish princess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Might I be forward with you?" Eileen asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes. But why are you whispering?"  
  
"I hope that you and I might court when we settle in Port Royal." It was quite a lot of courage for Eileen to say such a thing. She had never known such strong feelings for a man before, and it wasn't like her to keep her mouth shut about many things. She did have enough propriety and class to know when things were inappropriate to mention, or things people didn't generally speak out loud. "Please forgive me." She said right after.  
  
"I won't." Christopher retorted a bit more forcefully than intended. "I mean, I don't want to forgive you. I only wish I had said it first."  
  
Two days later they docked in Port Royal. Eileen stood at the helm as the coasted into Port. She looked wind-torn and dirty after three months on a ship but Christopher couldn't have loved her more as she became antsy with anticipation of the activity in the port. She had never seen anything like Port Royal. She had lived in merchant towns before but this was beyond anything she had seen. The bay was filled with boats coming in and out, and the docks were filled with grubby sailors.  
  
"This is so much fun!" She exclaimed as they pulled up to the dock. From the docks she could see the market square and the bustle of life. It has been so long since any of them had seen other people besides those on the ship that even Jacqueline was getting anxious.  
  
The house Patrick owned in Port Royal was incredible. It was three stories high with a tower that went up another floor. It was stone with blue roofs and doors. It was beautiful. "Oh it is like living in a castle." Eileen cried when their carriage pulled up the long circle driveway. It was beautiful with carved wood handrails, hand made tile floors with gold inlays and an enormous stone fireplace in the front room. The yard outside was one vast garden stretching from the back yard around the sides to the front. Despite Eileen's qualms about moving, she wasn't ashamed to admit that she loved the house.  
  
Life began to settle down. They got moved in, hired servants, and Christopher came to call nearly every day. Eileen began learning Latin as well as arithmetic and astrology. Eileen secretly wanted to be a sailor and sail around the oceans. She felt learning the stars could help her learn navigation. 


	3. Chapter three

Captain Jack Sparrow was humming as he watched the sun setting on the horizon. He ran his hand over the rail of his ship and gazed out to sea. He was wondering when his next adventure would be. He and his crew were sailing out of Isle de Muerta which was now his own.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow lived according to his own rules, and was already a legend in the Caribbean. They were on their way to Tortuga. Sailing for three months without any serious ship work was reason enough to dock, but Jack was ready for a bit of a rest. His life the past while had been alive with adventure and he was in for a well-needed rest. He had his ship back and was ready to regain his mind. He was over worked and tired.  
  
Tortuga was not much more than a days trip from Isle de Muerta and Jack was already letting himself rest. There was a noticeable difference in his physique as they sailed that day. He looked tired. Anamaria left him be, though there were things that a captain needed to pay attention too, she handled them instead, letting him rest.  
  
Tortuga came up on the horizon the next morning.  
  
"Land Ho!" Jack gazed at the beautiful island.  
  
"Ana, the Pearl bloody needs a careenin'. See that it gets its work. Savvy?" Jack said as they pulled into port.  
  
"Go take a rest Cap'n, I'll see to it."  
  
"I be stayin' at the Willow Cove." Jack took his duffle and made his way off the ship. He stared around at the activity. He had the Pearl back, he was in for a well needed vacation. He checked into the Willow Cove, got himself a bottle of rum and a pint of beer and settled into his room. He unrolled some maps on the desk, kicked off his shoes and went to laying in his bed.  
  
"Devils and black sheep, really bad eggs." He mumbled as he fell asleep.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, you'll ne'er guess who be in her lookin' for ya." Betty said when Jack came into the pub that evening. Betty owned the Wilow Cove. She was a tough robust woman with years of dealing with pirates and thieves. She was hardened and quite a person to chat with. Her low voice was loud and loving. Jack had known her for years.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Charlotte." Coyly, Betty winked at him. Jack nearly dropped the pint Betty had just handed him.  
  
"Me Charlotte?" Jack asked.  
  
"The very same." Betty leaned over and wiped the beer Jack had spilled on the bar.  
  
"What did she want?" Jack said with unnatural decorum.  
  
"She'd 'eard you was in." Jack picked up his drink and receded to a table in the corner of the room. He drank almost all of his drink when Mr. Gibbs showed up with a bottle of rum.  
  
"Charlotte, was in 'ere lookin' for me." Jack said with Gibbs sat down in the chair opposite him.  
  
"Oh, s'at why you be lookin' so forlorn?"  
  
"I don't knows much 'bout forlorn." Jack took a large gulp of his rum and involuntarily winced as it traveled down his throat.  
  
"I spect, you being a bit love stricken Jack."  
  
"Mr. Gibbs..." Jack began to protest but trailed off. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Betty pointing at his table and saw Charlotte walking through the crowd.  
  
"I'll be leavin' you know Jack. Get some rest." Mr. Gibbs stood up, tipped his had to Charlotte and disappeared into the crowd. Charlotte was slender, she thick black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair was graying, though she couldn't have been more than 35.  
  
"Well, well, well, Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Back to 'aunt us aye?" Her voice hadn't changed in ten years.  
  
"Charlotte, love." Jack said and took a large swallow of rum. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Charlotte, love." Jack said and took a large swallow of rum.  
  
"You still be a free man Jack?" Charlotte sat down.  
  
"Free of what?"  
  
"Free of love, love." She leaned in as she said this and took the bottle of rum. "You still drink far to much." Her beautiful brown eyes, looked black in the dim light of the bar. Mesmerized by them he said,  
  
"I'm free of love, love." He leaned toward her then and took the bottle back. "And I drink as much as I please."  
  
"You were always a hard one to figure out." She had a grin on her face as if she knew something Jack didn't.  
  
"I always liked you." He said in a playful way.  
  
"Really?" She pretended to sound astonished. They sat in silence for a while, Jack sipping his rum every once in a while and then handing it to Charlotte for a drink. "I waited for you Jack." She said finally.  
  
"I know you did." Jack responded.  
  
"I couldn't wait forever."  
  
"I know you couldn't." They sat in silence for another while, sipping more rum. For Jack it wasn't an awkward silence, it was oddly comfortable. It was normal to be sitting here with this woman. In one habitual and quick motion Jack swept her into his arms and kissed her with ten years of longing.  
  
"Jack, I'm married. I have a child." She pulled away and protested.  
  
"Charlotte love, you are absolutely right." He picked up his bottle and held it out, "To marriage." Charlotte held out an imaginary bottle and clicked it with his. He took a long gulp and then took her hand. Without speaking he led her out of the bar, and up to his room. "Love, I loved you, and will miss you forever after this." He swept her off of her feet and onto his bed.  
  
Charlotte allowed herself to be swept away by her very own pirate captain. Her heart raced faster and faster the longer she was with him. All thoughts of her husband and child evaded her mind as he led her to his room. She could only think if Jack and her lost love for him. Then he was back and she felt young again. All she wanted was a last night with Captain Jack Sparrow. He had been the love of her life, and disappeared.  
  
The next morning they both awoke to the sunshine coming through the window. Charlotte turned to look into the eyes of her pirate. There was a completion between them. Their last night together marked the end of what they had. Sadly, Jack let Charlotte leave. He watched her dress and go. 


	5. chapter five

Life for Eileen was hardly boring, she was busy with lessons and she had Christopher to think about. Their courting was getting very serious, and her mother even began to talk of marriage. Eileen's life was beginning to look prosperous. She no longer was sad about living in Port Royal and she even called Patrick "father" every once in a while.  
  
Christopher was beginning to be quite prosperous in Port Royal. By the time Eileen and her mother had been there two years, Christopher owned two ships and was in charge of two crews. Christopher would sail with one while Justin Tonks would sail the other.  
  
"Eileen?" Christopher began one warm evening as they took a walk down to the docks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tomorrow I leave for Boston as you know, I won't be back for some time."  
  
"Chris, I don't' like to think about it."  
  
"I know, but I was wondering...." He trailed off and turned away.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"I have been thinking about, the one thing that lacks in my life." He turned back to her, "A wife." Eileen broke out in the largest smile he had seen on her face and hugged him will all her might.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you Christopher my love."  
  
The next morning Eileen went to see Christopher off at the docks. He gave her, an engagement ring. It wasn't much, just a simple gold band, her mother disapproved of its simplicity, but it was all she needed. It was tearful farewell and he was off.  
  
The first two weeks of their separation were like hell. Eileen didn't know if she could function without him. By the end of the third week it was getting easier for her to go about daily life without any contact with him, and just as Eileen was really beginning to get used to the fact that he wasn't around they received a notice.  
  
"Eileen." Patrick entered the library one sunny afternoon as she did her studies.  
  
"Yes?" She looked up from her French textbook.  
  
"I have something to tell you." He was clutching a crumpled piece of paper in his right hand and a handkerchief in his left. "Christopher's ship was attacked, possibly by pirates. It was discovered a week ago off the coast of Florida." Eileen went back to reading her textbook, and pretended she didn't hear what Patrick had said. "Eileen, did you hear me?"  
  
"Patrick, I would appreciate if you would leave me alone, I am busy studying."  
  
"Eileen, honey." He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Stiffly she shrugged it off. Without looking at him she said,  
  
"Leave me alone." Her voice was sterile and cold. He set the handkerchief down on the table next to her and left. She stared at her book until she heard him leave. In a rage she threw the book across the room. A single tear escaped her eye and she gripped the handkerchief with white knuckles. "I won't cry." She said. "My father is gone, and now Christopher is gone."  
  
The family never talked about it around Eileen after that. No one did in fact. Everyone knew they had gotten engaged, and everyone knew not to talk about it with her. Life began to pick up as normal. Eileen went through a stage for the first few months, in which she ran a away for a few nights at a time. She was always found down on the docks, and who ever found her knew not to mention Christopher while they took her home.  
  
Eileen began to dream more and more of the sea. She had nothing in Port Royal anymore and was beginning to formulate in her head a plan to become a sailor. She had no interest in piracy. It's illegal nature turned her off to it. And unfortunately being a woman made it hard to get a job as a merchant sailor or especially a mariner for the Navy. 


End file.
